


Supernatural Tumblrings

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"SEND ME A SHIP/CHARACTER(S) AND A ONE WORD PROMPT AND I WILL WRITE A 5 SENTENCE FIC ABOUT IT."</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Crowley/Reader - Fireplace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SEND ME A SHIP/CHARACTER(S) AND A ONE WORD PROMPT AND I WILL WRITE A 5 SENTENCE FIC ABOUT IT."

You were slouched in an armchair by the fireplace; feet propped on the ottoman and a half full tumbler in your hand when Crowley took a seat beside you.

“That’s mine,” he said eyeing the open bottle of Craig on the floor.

With a half shrug, you barely glanced his way before replying “Finders keepers.”

You expected snark so when no reply came, you looked over to find Crowley, chin in hand, his nose brushing against a pair of black lace panties that were threaded through his fingers. A quick rub of your hand down the hip of your skirt confirmed your suspicion.

"Those are mine. How did you.."

"Finders keepers, sweetheart."


	2. Dean W./Casiel - Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME A SHIP/CHARACTER(S) AND A ONE WORD PROMPT AND I WILL WRITE A 5 SENTENCE FIC ABOUT IT.

Dean smiled, the first honest-to-god smile to grace his face in weeks. When he’d suggested they make s’mores he hadn't expected Cas to be so enthralled or so messy. Dean found himself half hard watching his lover try to clean himself.  
Brow furrowed in concentration, tongue flicking at a smear of chocolate near the corner of his mouth; Cas was too preoccupied to notice Deans arousal. In an attempt to solve both dilemmas Dean sucked two of the angel’s marshmallow covered fingers into his mouth; the sticky white, half melted treat, a sweet contrast to the natural salt of Cas’ skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates or to request a fic, please visit http://thingsevawrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
